


Thunderstorms and Mark's Pink Hair

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: :(, :), Blankets, Clouds, Cozy, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Forehead Touches, Forehead Touching, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Love, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Ending, I Love You, I'M IN LOVE, Kisses, Lightning - Freeform, Love, Lovely, Mark - Freeform, Mark is an angel, Mark is whipped, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Peace, Precious, Present Tense, Pure, Rain, Romance, Shared Bed, Shared apartment, Short, Sleep, Smiles, SuperM - Freeform, Sweet, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, also it's been thunderstorming a lot here, and watch the video, angelic, calm, clean linens, cloudy - Freeform, cumulonimbus clouds, go listen to tiger inside, groggy, happiness, hot water, it's fucking amazing, jupiter is an angel, like today and over the past several days, lmao i've been writing a lot with mark, mark lee - Freeform, mark lee/original female character - Freeform, mark x oc, mark's pink hair, marky sharky, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 fluff, nct 127 mark, nct dream mark, nct fluff, nct mark, sleepy, snuggles, soft, stormy - Freeform, they're so in love, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Jupiter has been out in the rain all evening and comes home to a sleepy Mark who wants cuddles.
Relationships: Jupiter & Mark, Mark/Jupiter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Thunderstorms and Mark's Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I've already introduced you guys to Jupiter but if you're new, go look at one of my other works, Not Alone! That's her introduction scene :D

Jupiter stands on the sidewalk, her head tilted upward to feel the cool rain against her face. The large drops of water soak her hair and clothes, and she smiles softly, closing her eyes. 

Lightning illuminates the dark cumulonimbus clouds that are scattered across the inky sky and is quickly followed by an ear-splitting boom. She shrieks in excitement, taking her sneakers and socks off. 

Rain continues to fall, harsh and relentless. She jumps into a large puddle, water splashing onto her already wet skin. Her shoes lie forgotten behind her and she looks for other puddles to jump in. Another roar of thunder sounds as she stares into the dark sky, her toes still submerged in the pool of raindrops around her feet. 

She thinks about what causes lightning. The way the ice crystals and water droplets collide on their way out of the clouds, resulting in an imbalance of electricity. 

The way the negative charges build up at the bottom of the cloud and the positive charges in the ground cluster together to meet them. And as the pull toward each other becomes too strong, a stepped leader forms, touching the earth and creating the familiar effect we know to be lightning. 

Her pondering is interrupted by a car passing by and dousing her with more water. She opens her mouth, shuts her eyes tight, and gasps in shock. After a moment, she starts laughing. The night sinks in around her. She clutches her stomach and picks up her shoes, preparing to head back home. 

The walk back to the apartment is peaceful, only the sound of the storm and her sloshing around on the wet pavement can be heard. She arrives home and unlocks the door, stepping over the threshold.

“Mark?” she calls. No answer. “Marky Sharky?” Her voice rings through the living room. Setting her keys on the tray, she catches her bottom lip between her teeth in thought, beginning to strip out of her clothes. 

He stumbles around the corner, rubbing his eyes and scratching his bare stomach. 

His neon pink hair sticks up in different directions. His sweatpants start to slip down and he quickly pulls them back up, blinking lazily. Jupiter smiles.

“Were you sleeping?” she questions, taking off her pants and tossing them next to her shirt.

“Yeah, I fell… fell asleep.” His voice fades out as he yawns tiredly. Her eyes shine with adoration as she studies his groggy state.

“You can go back to sleep but before that would you mind grabbing a towel from the linen closet?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” He offers her a sleepy smile, turns around, and heads to find what she asked for. She peels off the rest of her clothes and organizes them in a neat pile on the floor. 

When he comes back out, he’s more awake. “Here you go.” He hands it to her, his eyes warm and twinkling in the dim lighting of the apartment.

“Thanks, bean.”

“Mm-hmm.” He observes her as she dries her hair. “You were in the rain?”

“Yeah.” She exhales, picking up her soaked clothing and walking further into the apartment.

“Weren’t you cold?” He follows her.

“A little, but nothing compares to the feeling of being caught in a thunderstorm. And the  _ smell _ .” Her eyes close, and she hums in content, inhaling deeply. “It’s just so lovely.”

He chuckles, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“I’m gonna get in the shower.” Jupiter drops the heap of fabric in the hamper, then enters the bathroom.

“And then cuddles?” Mark asks, voice eager.

“Of course.” She grins and kisses his cheek softly before closing the door. For a little while, Mark just lies in their bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing. Every few minutes he’ll yawn and scroll through his messages, checking some things on his phone. 

When she finishes, she ambles out in her pajama shorts and t-shirt, facial expression calm and relaxed. 

He sits up and smiles tenderly. “Jupe.” He holds his arms out. She climbs onto the bed, crawling under the covers and snuggling into his warm, comfortable torso. Her hands go up to his neck and she twirls her fingers in the pink strands of his hair. 

He closes his eyes, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He murmurs a tune, resting his forehead against hers. She regards his lips, breath soft against his skin.

“Mark,” she whispers.

His eyes open and he replies, “Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t even gotta ask.” He giggles, nose scrunching up in mirth. She moves closer and pushes her mouth against his, eyelids fluttering shut. His chapped lips catch on hers. Her hands fall from his neck to his shoulders and she squeezes. 

He sighs, melting into her touch. As she kisses all over his face, he mutters a few “i love you’s” into the darkness. 

She responds to his warm words with soft pecks on his forehead, nose, and chin. She takes his hands in hers and holds them against her chest, pressing her mouth to the dry and cracked skin on his wrists.

“Your hands are dry,” Jupiter states, frowning.

“I know.” He laughs, a grin tugging at his lips. “I really need to use lotion more often. Maybe I’ll steal some of yours.” And with that he places a kiss on her neck, thrusting his head into her chest to go to sleep. She lies for a while in thought as Mark snoozes peacefully against her, their hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
